Vargus I of the Hillmen
History of Vargus I of the Hillmen Family Vargus was born on December 3rd as the son of Validor and Karla. Through his father Vargus was the grandson of the great general Vargus and through his mother Vargus was the grandson of King Kaliron I of the Hillmen. On May 24th 1421 Vargus married Trazia, daughter of Trazian, wildmen Chief. They had two sons Verizian and Validor. Early Life Vargus' youth was hard. His grandfather Kaliron sought to destroy anyone who could oppose the future reign of his son Kaliron II. He had even executed his eldest son Kalgor. Validor, Vargus' father had been a rival of Kaliron and had been killed even before Vargus was born. Karla was later believed to be part in a conspiracy against her father, but she was not executed and Vargus was safe. On the day of Kaliron II's marriage Karla was redeemed and made a member of the Royal Family including both her and Vargus into the line of succession. When on December 2nd 1429 King Kaliron died this became a very dangerous situation for them. Kaliron II had succeeded him and was destroying all his rivals, executing his brother Zulagar in the first month of his reign. Two months later Kaliron executed his mother and wife, because he believed that they wanted to rule through them. Vargus then fled the capitol to live in the mountains with his friend Wandir and Carcorus and their families. On December 5th 1431 Kaliron II was murdered by General Barius who then took his place as King of the Hillmen. Vargus and his friends then returned to Ornin to serve Barius. Barius had his son Bargor marry Zulia, daughter of Zulagar and last descendant of King Birgod I of the Hillmen and the old dynasty. On May 9th 1441 Verizian had a son named Vargus. On September 12th Bargor was murdered. He had been boasting about his position as future King to group of soldiers. This was immediately followed by a march to the palace, led by General Wandir. However a well placed arrow shot by Verizian killed Wandir. Vargus then announced that it was time for the true heir of Kaliron I to rise to the throne. He then took his sword and led them to Barius. However Zulia and here daughter were kept alive by Vargus. Vargus then became King of the Hillmen and he married Zulia to Verizian. Reign and Death Vargus started his reign with executing all Barius' advisors, generals and servants, with an exception of Carcorus. King Barlor I of Wildland attacked the Hillmen only 13 months after Vargus coronation. The war was disastrous for both sides and both Vargus and Barlor died. Aftermath Following Vargus death a civil war erupted. Carcorus led an army against the royal guard who supported Verizian for the kingship of the Hillmen. Carcorus won and Verizian fled. Carcorus then succeeded Vargus as King of the Hillmen. However after only three days Verizian returned and killed him, becoming the 15th King of the Hillmen.